Hiei's First Crush
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: What happens when a coldhearted koorime falls for a girl? That's correct! Our little Hiei chan has finally given into the weakness that is love! But can he handle such a powerful emotion? Just wait and see! Sorry about change in rating! I got way too many
1. Chapter 1

sorry about doing this so late but I intend to make this a mature story so yeah... sorry! I'm new at this so please forgive me! OH! and if you want me to continue this, please give me a review on what you like about it, what you want me to do, stuff like that! THANKS! -

Chapter 1

Hiei walked toward Kurama, who seemed to be in 'conference' with Yuseke and Kuwabara. They were laughing joyously but Hiei, being him, couldn't wait. Hell, he'd waited too long as it is. He had to talk to the red-head NOW! NO exceptions.

"Kurama, I need to speak with you in private," Hiei said emotionlessly. His entire life was practically dedicated to hiding his true emotions so at that moment, no one could tell that he was a nervous wreck. He felt as though he'd eaten live butterflies and they were fluttering inside his stomach. His hands were sweaty so they were jammed in his pockets. He was also really tired, the issue so extreme that he'd even lost sleep over it. 'Thank god I'm a master of deceit or the bakas would realize something's up,' he thought, leading Kurama well out of hearing range.

"What's wrong? You seem… tense," Kurama asked, looking at his friend in worry. He knew that his friend, short as he may be, had a nasty temper and was an excellent fighter but only sent off 'tense' signals when something was seriously wrong.

Hiei muttered something, looking down. Unfortunately, it was too quiet for Kurama to hear. 'This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I've stooped to this level!' he thought. Kurama said, "What was that? Speak up or I won't know what's wrong."

Hiei shut his eyes and took a DEEP breath, then grumbled, "How do you ask a girl out?" "…what?" "Don't make me ask again! I know you heard me!" "Hiei, calm down. Just… tell me what she's like."

He took another deep breath. "She is strong… is incredibly beautiful… isn't a baka like all the other on'nas… likes the 'goth' look… can fight… is loyal… and her smile," he admitted, going into daydream mode.

Kurama thought for a moment before asking, "So who is she?" "…I'd rather not say."

"Um… Kurama? Could you please look at these math equations? I'm not sure if I got them right…" a girl with dark blue hair in a short cut and long front bangs and silver eyes asked. She had a light smile that was filled with politeness.

Kurama replied, "Of course, Zukume." He took the paper from her and started to look over the problems.

"Hi, Hiei. How are you?" she asked smiling. He 'hn'ed and turned his back on her. Zukume cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Right back at you."

"You got them all correct," Kurama said, handing the paper back. She smiled and thanked him. "I'll see you guys later!"

As Zukume walked away, Kurama noticed Hiei wasn't facing him anymore. His sensitive ears caught the sound of each frantic heartbeat. His breathing rate had increased immensely though he disguised it quite well. But not well enough.

"You like Zukume…?" Kurama whispered. Hiei nodded, trying to calm himself down. "Can you… help me?" he asked, almost blushing. Almost…

Kurama said, "First thing's first… you need to stop getting so bent up. Stay calm and she won't feel the need to run away… not that you couldn't catch her." "It's not as though I like doing this, Kurama. I don't know what's going on. This is the first time I felt something like this… it's strange. I don't like the feelings she inspires in me… but… I do at the same time," Hiei objected, "All my thoughts… my dreams… they're all of her. And some of them… are intense."

"Sounds like you have it bad. Well then you should ask Zukume out to the movies." "Kurama… I don't want to make a fool of myself. I don't know what to do!" "How about you ask her to go? Then I'll see the same movie and when you get stuck and don't know what to do, you go out into the lobby. I'll follow you and answer whatever questions you have that I can answer."

Hiei thought about it and nodded. "But how do I ask her?" "Do you have a movie picked out?" Kurama asked.

Hiei replied, "I was thinking about Saw 2." "Good! Horror movies are generally ones that couples go to." "Why?" Because when girls get frightened, they have a tendency to hide their faces into men's chests and cuddle with their dates. It kind of gives them a sense of security."

Hiei began to daydream about his future date, Zukume hiding her face away from the horrible scenes, his arms around her small, shaking figure protectively. He imagined her looking into his crimson eyes with her silver, their faces getting closer and closer as they leaned in for their first kiss.

But just before their tender lips met, Kurama jerked him out of his dream. "There she is, Hiei. Go ask her to a movie tonight." "But she's with those other on'nas! I can't!" Hiei protested. "Quit being a baby and pull her aside like you did me then ask her… calmly!" Kurama scolded before pushing the koorime toward his first crush.

With an inward glare at Kurama, Hiei went over to Zukume and the other on'nas.

Before he made it to the group, on of the girls spotted him and started giggling like mad. "Oh my God! Look who's coming over here!" "Ow-w! Hottie at ten o'clock!" "I wonder why he's coming over here…" "Isn't it obvious? We're hot and he knows it!"

Zukume sighed, "Guys, it's not right to gossip. And you guys might be completely wrong. So don't tease him or start giggling like idiots." 'He's probably nervous… looks like it, anyway. Hope he's okay,' she thought as he finally made it over.

"Hi Hiei!" all the girls practically screamed. Zukume asked, "What's up?" "I need to speak with you… Zukume. Alone," Hiei struggled to choke out.

All of the girls started giggling like little girls but after a convincing glare from Zukume, they quickly shut their mouths. "Sorry about that, Hiei. Let's go over there to talk," she said, walking away from the others with Hiei at her side.

Hiei was so nervous! Those damn butterflies were back with a vengeance and his heartrate had increased almost immediately. 'What the hell! What makes this on'na so… intriguing…?' he thought. They finally reached their destination and she faced him.

'That smile… damn it, she makes me want to do things I've never even thought of…!' he shouted in his mind. "So what did you want to talk about?" Zukume asked, still smiling. He thought, 'I can't do this… I CAN'T DO THIS!'

A few seconds went by until finally "Will you go out with me?" slipped from Hiei's lips. Immediately, he clasped a hand over his mouth and his eyes went as large as dinner plates. Turning his back, he tried to control himself. He couldn't believe how he was behaving. And in front of his first crush. It was shameful, pathetic, and not to mention embarrassing!

"I'd love to." Hiei's eyes went, if possible, even bigger as he whipped around to face her. She was still smiling but her face had gotten so red. She was BLUSHING! '… she looks so cute,' he thought, telling her what movie and that he'd pick her up at her house that night, which was a Friday. She nodded and waved goodbye, walking toward her friends, who were still giggling like idiots.

Hiei walked back to Kurama and told him everything. Kurama congratulated him, saying, "Good job! See it wasn't that hard, was it?"

"That was the first time I'd ever experienced terror… and she was smiling the entire time! That was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do! I'd rather tell Yukina the truth than do it again…"Hiei declared.

Kurama sighed, "Just get ready for your date… mentally, that is."


	2. Chapter 2

1That night, Hiei was a great deal more nervous. He was at Kurama's and had on a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. He also had to borrow some white sneakers from Kurama.

"I can't do this...!" Hiei muttered, head in his hands. He had a major headache and the fact that he hadn't gotten any sleep for a week wasn't helping his attitude.

Kurama declared, "Yes, you can! Just talk to her and get to know her as a person!" 'But I want to get to know her in an even better way!' Hiei thought, thinking of Zukume's rich, sensuous curves. But nevertheless, he nodded with a small smirk on his face.

"Hiei! I know what you're thinking! Can't you not think with your second brain! Have some respect!"

"Give me a break, fox! You can get away with whatever you want when you go into heat! These are real emotions, not lust!"

Kurama just stared at Hiei in shock. "...I can't believe... you just said that..."

"Said what?" The two demons turned to face Yuseke and Kuwabara. "What's going on?" Yuseke asked when Hiei turned away, blushing.

Kurama whispered something in Hiei's ear and receive a nod. "Hiei has a date. And he's very nervous..."

"The shrimp... OUR shrimp... has a date... with someone... WAIT A MINUTE! She has a pulse right! It is a chick right?" Kuwabara exclaimed. Needless to say, he got several bumps from being smacked around by a now furiously blushing koorime.

Hiei growled, still bright red, " Yes... she is living and I AM NOT GAY!" "Who is it?" Yuseke asked.

"Her name is Zukume... she goes to our school..." Hiei mumbled, thinking, 'And her eyes are crystal windows of her soul, solidified moonlight. Her hair is woven sapphire strands, soft as feathers from angel's wings. Oh God, how I wish to touch her hair... stroke it, smooth it down...'

"Hiei... go pick her up and, since they'll want to come with, we'll follow you to the movies. Yuseke, Kuwabara... we're going to give Hiei moral support and advice. When he goes out of the theater, that is our cue to follow him out into the lobby to give him that advice," Kurama instructed, pushing the small koorime out of his house.


	3. Zukume's Life: gotta love it!

1Zukume was all ready for the date. She wore a black sweater over a white tank top and a long black skirt with a slit on the right side that went to her mid-thigh. A pair of black flip flops completed the outfit.

She was ready. She wasn't nervous... okay, that nervous. Never before had Hiei gone on a date with someone. And plenty of girls had flirted shamelessly with him. But he wasn't even slightest bit seduced. So what did it mean for him to go out with her? Was he attracted or were his male hormones finally affecting his decisions?

Zukume shook her head clear of those thoughts. She knew Hiei just a little better than that... didn't she? 'I can't believe I'm thinking like this! I'm practically calling him a pervert!' she mentally scolded herself.

The door bell rang. It's hollowness echoed throughout her mind as she walked to the door. 'I can't do this! Feet, I order you to STOP! NOW! Damn it, listen to me!' she thought. But as though they had a mind of their own, her feet continued on their way to the door.

Finally, she reached her destination. Slowly, she reached up and touched the handle. It felt cool to the touch. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to find that Hiei was walking away, mumbling something about him being a fool and no better than Kuwabara, or Kuwa-baka as he called him.

"Hiei?" Zukume asked quietly, turning a bit pink. 'Maybe he does like me for me...' she thought as he faced her and came back. Hiei was also blushing slightly as he said softly, "I thought you might have changed your mind..."

She smiled lightly, replying, "Naw. I wouldn't do that." He looked at her with wide eyes."I-I mean... I said I would and I never back down from what I say I'll do. Sorry..." she quickly corrected, thinking, 'Idiot move number one! Stay calm... how can I stay calm, damn it!'

"Y-you look nice..." Hiei commented. 'Delicious in fact...' he thought perverted-like.

She thanked him, blushing. He then offered her his arm and said, "Shall we be off?" If there was one thing he knew about dating, it was that. Only that. When Kurama would start charming ladies, after that particular phrase and gesture, Hiei would disappear, clearly not interested in human courtship. At least until now...

Zukume nodded and gently took Hiei's arm in her own. And together they were off to the movies.

Please continue on your comments and reviews! Thanks Rikku for the spelling lesson and Flame neko for the awesome idea:)


	4. The definition of Soda

1Once arriving at the theater, Hiei got the tickets to Saw 2. "I hope you like it. It's supposed to be kind of scary," he replied. Zukume said, "Oh no, I'll be okay. I'll stay brave."

He looked at her and asked, "You like scary movies?" She commented, "Sort of but... I sometimes get scared. It's kind of a 'duh' think, you know? Scarry movies are supposed to scare you..." Then laughed at her comment nervously. 'Idiot move number 2! Act normal, you freak!' "Sorry..." she apologized lamely.

Hiei chuckled lightly. 'She is so cute!' he thought, buying popcorn and a large soda.

As they entered the dark movie theater, Hiei could sense Kurama and the two baka ningens just behind them, good humor coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara. 'Hn. Must have heard her comment... idiots,' he thought.

'Hiei... come here,' Kurama thought to him. He turned to Zukume and said, "I've got to take care of something. Find us a seat, okay?" She smiled and nodded, getting on near the back.

Hiei went to the lobby to find the others in a far corner away from eves droppers. "What?" he whispered harshly. They were ruining his date and he knew they knew it!

"You... got a soda," Kurama said. Hiei scoffed, "Obviously!" "You got one soda." "And?" "With one straw." "...so?" "He doesn't get it!" Kuwabara declared quietly. "Get what!" Hiei was sick of this stupid game. Plus Kuwa-baka was smirking like he was the genius that he wasn't.

Yusuke ended the mischief. "Getting one soda to share with one straw means more than you think... it means that you want to... you know..." He softly, suggestively laughed. Hiei was frozen in shock. Sure, he thought about that, but what living, breathing, hormone-active guy didn't? Could all that really be the definition of sharing an insignificant soda with one straw with your date?

"Yusuke! Don't be so cruel! Hiei, it only means that you wish to further your relationship with your date. It's okay and you have nothing to worry about," Kurama said kindly. Hiei instantly relaxed, a great deal taken off his shoulder. He then glared at the cocky youth and muttered, "I'd kill you where you stand, detective, if I didn't have a date waiting for my arrival. I'll catch up with you later..." And he turned on his heel to once again enter the theater and sat next to her to see the movie just starting.

Just so you all know, I have never been on a date so I'm completely pulling all this dating stuff out of my ass! Hope you don't mind:) Also continuing the thanks, Inu Shojo, Hiei's girl 06, and midnight 1987! THANKS TO ALL!


	5. Such is what a date is like!

1Everyone who has given me feed back: THANKS! 3 LOVE YOU ALL! I'll try to work your stuff in! By the way, if any of you are confused about the reasons Hiei goes to school and Zukume knows him, all will be answered in time! Fear not:) And I apologize for the major OOC-ness of Hiei but seeing as he has never had much of a crush on anyone, no one really knows how he'd react! So I'm having fun with it! ...well, it is fun to screw with him... :)

As the movie progressed, Hiei could tell it was taking every ounce of Zukume's being not to scream and freak out. This was a very gory movie and he was thoroughly enjoying it. But he knew that there were many people who didn't like this kind of stuff.

'I'm proud of her... the only reason I'm not in her condition is that I am used to seeing so much violence,' he thought.

Zukume thought frantically, gripping the arm of her chair, 'It's okay... it's just a movie! The complete opposite of reality! IT'S NOT REAL!'

Suddenly, some chick got half her head blown off, leaving the lower jaw attached. Zukume didn't scream; instead, she buried her face into Hiei's chest, causing him to spill the soda onto her. Yelping a bit, she jumped from the coldness of the icy beverage but refused to move her face due to the horrifying screams of the movie.

Hiei was as read as his blood. And others' he'd spilt. But none the less, he held her gently, smoothing her hair down. Lucky for him, after what seemed to be a minute, but was really 45 minutes, the movie ended. However, unluckily, when the lights turned on, he saw where the drink had spilled.

A white, wet, v-neck shirt covered Zukume's torso. Unfortunately, it showed QUITE a lot.

'Thank God it was only 7-Up...' she thought, removing herself from Hiei's muscular chest, stammering apologies.

But Hiei couldn't hear them. He was too fixed on her now pretty much revealed breasts, the boobs perfectly rounded in every way. He could see the peaks of her nipples, hardened from the cold drink.

'Oh God, don't make me pop a rod! Oh, and thanks for having her not look me in the eyes!' he thought with a slight blush before clearing his throat. She looked up immediately.

"I think we should go. All of the people have left," Hiei muttered, looking around, then grabbing her hand, he strode out of the movie theater with her zipping up her black sweater as best she could.

As they exited, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had gathered at 'their' corner to chat.

Yusuke shout-whispered excitedly, "Oh my God! Did you wee that! Hiei's holding her hand!"

"Wonder if he's gonna kiss her , the lucky bastard?" Kuwabara asked quietly, squealing at the thoughts in his head.

Kurama commented, noting how Hiei stared at Zukume's breasts, "Let us hope he does so with gentleness and not lust..."


	6. When the truth comes out

1Everyone! ATTENTION! I just want you all to know that I've never been on a date so... leave me alone if these 'rules of dating' completely suck! It's just to make Hiei even more embarrassed than usual... (evil snickering)

Hiei and Zukume walked around the park, looking at all the fireflies lighting the way to a beautiful cherry blossom tree. As the petals flew gently in the breeze around them, they sat on the ground and stared up at the stars and moon above.

The koorime, nervous as the entire time he'd been with her, kept sneaking glances at her face, paled by the moonlight, lips seemingly darkened by the same radiant glow. He then noticed that she was staring at him. Turning away from her, he knew he'd been caught.

Zukume giggled at his shyness and placed her head softly on his shoulder. She could feel his body heat increase.

'He's blushing!' she thought, lifting her head.

This caused Hiei to look over at her.

'God, she's pretty...' he thought as he leaned toward her.

She thought, 'He's going to kiss me!' Then she began to lean in, too.

BOOM! Suddenly, a forty foot demon appeared, roaring and making a racket.

"Hn. Zukume, go and hide. And don't look until I tell you to," Hiei ordered, pulling out his katana.

Zukume did as she was told, but she could n't shake the feelings of extreme power. She felt two sources but in a matter of seconds, there was only one.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, jumping alertly and facing the owner. It was Hiei!

"Oh thanks go!" Zukume quietly burst out. "But where is–?" She saw the carcass of the once living monstrosity. "How did–! You're the other power signature! Did it hurt you!" she asked, looking him over for wounds.

Hiei shook his head and replied, "I'd better get you home." He started walking away.

"Hiei...?" Zukume whispered.

When the koorime turned around, he found her kissing him softly on lips, her hand on his cheek.

Stunned, Hiei couldn't move. He was sweetly paralyzed and loving every minute of it.

Finally, he put his right hand on her waist, caressing it softly as though he were afraid to bruise her tender flesh. This allowed him to slowly deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes to increased his enjoyment of the dangerously intense emotions coursing through his veins, through his very being.

'Damn, she tastes good!' Hiei thought, backing her into the tree they had been under.

He wanted to go so much farther but alas, he'd run out of breath! So he released her, both of them breathing extremely hard due to the lack of air.

"I am a demon," he admitted, looking away from her.


	7. The past is a confusing thing

1Now we find out some of the past...

"Hiei... what do you–?" Zukume asked just as he chose to disappear. "Hiei!"

He couldn't face her, all of her questions. Some he wouldn't answer, others he couldn't even if he wanted to. One of those were why he had to go to school with the others. Quite frankly, he didn't give a damn about ningen education but it was either go or stay with Koenma and Botan and risk suffering insanity due to the grim reaper's constant gossip. He preferred to go to school. But he would have rather just stayed away from them all.

Zukume stared after Hiei as thoughts of when he first came to her school flooded into her mind.

FLASH BACK

Zukume was talking to some friends, trying to teach them the difference between diffusion and osmosis. Suddenly, Kurama came into the school court yard followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara... who was fighting with a new boy with spiky black hair and a white star burst. His deep crimson eyes seemed to glare holes into Kuwabara's head.

"Hi Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara... who is he?" she asked, waving and catching up to them with a smile.

Kurama smiled back and replied politely, "His name is Hiei Jaganshi. He just transferred here and isn't at all excited... he's used to being, um, home schooled."

"Oh... well, I hope you stay! This place isn't as bad as a lot of other schools around here. Plus, there are a lot of students that are friendly. I'm sure you'll make many friends, starting with me. My name is Zukume Murikami. It's nice to meet you," she said, holding her hand out to shake his.

Hiei 'hn'ed and shook her hand briefly before walking away from the group.

Yusuke said laughing, "Nice guy, isn't he?"

"He seems nice... he will make a good friend!" Zukume agreed smiling at the cocky youth.

END FLASH BACK

'I need to go see Kurama...' Zukume thought, rushing toward the nearest phone booth to look up the address.


	8. Kurama's help

1Kurama opened the door to discover Zukume huffing and puffing for air.

"Hiei... w-where is... Hiei...?" she gasped, a desperate look in her silver eyes.

Kurama ushered her in and said, "I don't know where–."

"Please... you're his best friend. Is there any place you can think of that he goes to think? He told me of his heritage. Then ran off," she begged.

Kurama asked, "Wait, you mean... he told you he's a...?"

"A demon," she finished, nodding.

His eyes went wide. Hiei only showed that side to his enemies but never had he told anyone straight what he was. He thrived on his mysterious nature, using it to his advantage.

"Zukume asked again, "Do you have any idea where he might have gone? I have to talk to him."

"Why?" Kurama asked curiously.

"There's nothing wrong with being a demon. He has to know that... doesn't he? He's different but so am I. I understand that there are some things that he isn't ready to tell me and some I might never know, but I can handle it. I have no right to judge him poorly and I won't."

"You... are very wise. Perhaps you can melt... his heart of ice. Or maybe... you already have... and the flood of intense emotions is what made him run," Kurama said, smiling kindly.

Zukume smiled back, blushing. "I really hope so..."

Thanks everyone for reviewing this! And for regarding me kindly:3


	9. Confessions

1Hiei sat in his tree, not wanting to face Zukume. He didn't understand why. Why was he so afraid of her? Why did he have to hid from the one woman that he felt a special connection to?

Suddenly, something sparked his awareness. 'And why... did she bring the fox along?' he thought bitterly. He had figured that she would ask Kurama about his thinking spot, but when she came for him, he would have just run.

'Must have known I would bold, twisted fox...'

At that point, Zukume's silvery voice reached his ears.

"Hiei! I don't give a damn if you're a demon! Please come down, talk to me! Please!" she begged.

The koorime scoffed, "Why should I, on'na?"

"Because I... I love you..." she started in a shout but the confession turned into a whisper.

Kurama looked at her with a sad smile, thinking to Hiei, 'Did you hear that? She said she loves you...'

'Hn,' Hiei thought back, jumping down right in front of Zukume.

Bringing her closer, wrapping his arms around her, he said, "Leave Kurama. Now."

Kurama did as he was told with a knowing smile. Once the fox was out of sight, Hiei sat down, taking her with him. "I feel the same. Don't worry. I'll stop your tears."

"T-tears...? What tears?" she asked, confused. Touching her pale cheeks, Zukume felt warm liquid trickling down her face.

He saw her blush from the fact that she didn't know she was crying. Then brought his tongue to her face and licked up her tears of unknown origin.

"No more crying..." Hiei whispered, kissing her on the lips with enough passion to rearrange the cosmos.

This series is only going to be 10 (very short!) chapters long. I'm sorry but I just wondered how Hiei would do on a date and please don't hate me! I've also been having so many ideas for other stories that at one point for three nights straight, a friend and I came up with about 6 stories! Forgive me:'(


	10. Roomies with him!

1The tow coninued on with the kiss, Zukume laying slowly on the ground, Hiei following her and holding her body close to his. Eventually he found himself on top of her, her delicate, soft arms wrapped around his neck. His wright hand went into her thick, midnight mane.

A light flashed on them, jolting them out of the moment.

"What are you kids doing?" an old patrol man asked, shining the intruding flashlight in their eyes.

Zukume replied, "Um... I'm going... home..."

They both got up, blushing furiously, and walked toward her house quietly. When they got there, Hiei, after a half hour of embarrassing, deafening silence, said, "I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?" she asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

He said, "Acting like a jerk... a cold hearted bastard."

"You act like that to avoid your feelings... there is nothing to be sorry for," she replied, smiling.

Hiei 'hn'ed and looked down blushing.

Zukume giggled and said, "Well, I should go inside."

"Um... I don't have a place to stay. Can I stay with you?" he asked suddenly.

"Where were you staying before?"

"Kurama's..."

She smiled saying, "Yeah, you can live her. My parents work all the time so they just stay where ever and send me money."

He nodded and smiled.

"My brother isn't here anymore and left all his old clothes. Some of them should fit you," Zukume continued, leading him in. "Stay as long as you like."

His smile grew. "Forever, it is."

This is but... THE END! Now all together... AWWW... :'( I'm really sorry but I have an idea for a Kurama/Yoko one and well, they aren't gonna be the one's falling in love so to speak! I love you all- you know that! I'll try to get the newest story up as soon as possible.


End file.
